


in my dreams i kiss your...

by wildcard_47



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcard_47/pseuds/wildcard_47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been ten days since they found him in the office, and the third dream this week. Joan can't stop thinking about it. How sick is that? Spoilers through season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in my dreams i kiss your...

Lane's mouth is on her clit and his fingers are inside her, and she's so close, oh, _yes_ \--

 

(She'd gone into his office with a question about projections. They'd moved to the couch, and talked innocently at first: a little business, a little gossip. Reaching for his glasses, he'd knocked her steno pad off the low table, and when he'd knelt to retrieve it, his hand accidentally brushed her knee, just at the hem of her dress. She'd inhaled, sharp, and he'd stared at her, his expression a question.)

 

Joan squirms against him, gasping. Her blue dress is rucked up over her hips, underwear around one ankle – he didn't even bother to unclasp her garter belt. When his teeth graze her again, her hands scrabble for traction against the sofa cushions – she wants to scream --

 

Lane pulls away to watch her, mouth red and wet, eyes hooded with desire. Where was that wildness hiding, all this time?

 

He strokes her, deep inside, voice rough as he speaks: _Come for me, Joan._

 

Someone knocks on the door, loud.

 

"Joan!"

 

Her eyes fly open.

 

She's alone in her bedroom, dim morning light filtering through the gauzy curtains. Flushed and trembling, she lets out a long breath. The knocking continues, and she turns her face away from the closed door, trying to compose herself.

 

"Kevin's still fussy,” her mother says, through the wall. "Better get up."

 

Joan closes her eyes, briefly. She can still feel Lane's hands ghosting over her skin.

 

"I'll be right there," she replies.

 

The door stays closed. Thank god for small miracles.

 

Her mother goes into the kitchen, opening the cupboard for formula. Joan hears a few cans rattle as they fall to the counter, sending Kevin into loud wails - and she's selfishly relieved to be alone for another moment, away from the chaos.

 

Hot tears slide down her cheeks, but she wipes them away with one hand, pushing away the blankets and swinging her legs over the bedside. Standing, she glances at the mirror. Her face is still pink.

 

It's been ten days since they found him in the office, and the third dream this week. She can't stop thinking about it. How sick is that?

 

Joan pulls on her bathrobe, tying the sash with a forceful tug, and stands up a little straighter, inspecting her reflection. Everything is fine. She's fine.

 

She turns, and opens the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title and subject taken from the (infamous) Atonement line: “In my dreams I kiss your cunt, your sweet wet cunt. In my thoughts I make love to you all day long.”
> 
> Originally the idea was for a Lane fic, but then the finale happened, plus **valadilenne** and I had a long discussion re: Joan's subconscious and that conversation with Don. So it turned into this.


End file.
